Transistors are widely used in electronic devices. A typical transistor includes spaced apart source and drain regions with a channel extending therebetween. A gate structure, including a gate dielectric and gate conductor, is typically formed over the channel. A conventional structure of such a transistor may include a sometimes complex stack of semiconducting and/or metallic zones.
Such conventional transistor are also commonly arranged to define logic circuits, such as for Boolean operations, that may also be relatively complicated to form.